The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of cultivar of Thuja occidentalis (commonly known as arborvitae) plant that is slow growing for the species, very narrow columnar shape and distinctly different from any other Thuja occidentalis plant known to the inventor in that the dense foliage is curved and that curved foliage is arranged in a loose upward spiral forming the tree. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring chance seedling in about the year 1980, growing in a bed of Thuja, an unpatented variety in a nursery cultivated on my property located at 4532 Beat Rd., Litchfield, Medina County, Ohio. The original plant was a single chance seedling which came from a group of 500 bare root Thuja seedlings obtained in 1976. The parent plants are unknown, the probable parent plants are Thuja occidentalis, Asexual reproduction by hardwood branch cuttings in Litchfield, Ohio by me since the year 2002 of the new and distinct variety has produced descendants that exhibit that the foregoing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted thru succeeding propagations.